Bigger and Better
by anyabar1987
Summary: my halloween activity done power ranger style. oneshot. i don't actually partake in halloween, i used to but now i normally hide under a rock. I however went out and played this game yes it is a real game. please please review and tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers i don't even really own the plot seeing as it is exactly what I did for halloween and i did it with a group all the prizes are exactly what my team got.

Bigger and Better

All the ranger teams were gathered at Ernie's for a reunion. Ernie had found out that his favorite teens had grown up and some had not seen each other for several years. He had found this out when Kim came into the Juice bar one day while back visiting Angel Grove.

When she had told him that she had not seen Tommy in several years Ernie got worried and told Kim that it had been ten years since the last of the group had left Angel grove to pursue their own lives. He told her that he had heard form most of them and had their current addresses. He also mentioned to her that he had heard similar stories from the others in their group.

Sitting there Kim decided with him that they should have a reunion of sorts. At first Kim sitting there sucking on her smoothie she had gotten tried to protest, "You know Ernie maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea, I mean everyone has their own lives now. I have my gymnastic studio and..." she stopped when Ernie started to stare

"And what Kim? You don't think it is a good idea because of the letter you sent to Tommy all those years ago? Or you don't think it is good idea to have all you rangers in the juice bar at one time?" Ernie said leaning against the counter, he was proud to have the youth center to call his own once again, he had bought it back form Lt Stone five years ago and only left it to go home at night.

"You, you knew all this time?" Kim said her mouth dropping down to her knees.

"Oh yes Kim I have known since almost the beginning. It is hard to keep secrets from me especially five teens which turned into six always wearing the same color clothes and coming here everyday ordering food and then taking off before you can eat it. You can say that it didn't take me long to figure it out." Ernie said, "Now my plan is to have every one come for a reunion here. I will demand that attendance is mandatory but this is where you come in, I want your help in getting all other teams here, ones that I am not familiar with."

"Well I guess I can help with that but I have no idea how to get in touch with the newer ranger teams." Kim responded. Looking at her watch, "Ernie I am so sorry but I have to go I am late for a meeting with some one here in town. They are planning a move to my town and have been looking for a gymnastics studio for their daughter, we have been in correspondence and they asked to meet me in person when I found out they were from here and that I was making a trip here."

"Well the Kim I will be talking to you, you have my email so we can work on this reunion together." Ernie turned around and continued cleaning seeing as it was a slow time of the day.

This led to all the rangers from the beginning to Mystic force being present in the youth center for a weekend long reunion six months later. Most of the rangers were mingling among each other. Ernie watched everyone and was glad to see Andros and Ashley together. Most of the rangers that he had known were now paired up with other rangers from their teams. It had been to his surprise that Tommy had known many of the new rangers; the only team he did not have any familiarity with was the team that had just finished their mission. But now Tommy and Kim were avoiding each other and he had a mind to change it seeing as they were both single and longing deep down for each other.

He decided he was going to liven this party up and he grabbed a box of pens from his desk around back. "Alright as the host of this reunion, I am going to introduce a game to you that was introduced to me a few weeks ago called bigger and better. Everyone is going to divide up into groups of five or six depending on the teams you origionally served, I know that with some of you it will be a little different but please divide up into your own first teams."

This caused some confusion because especially with the first teams because they had a group of ten, a group of one, and a group of two. Everyone else was pretty much ok. "Alright I will divide all of you up, Justin and Tanya you join the group of ten for now while Ashley, Carlos, T.J, Cassie you join Andros and Zhane." He then went back to the now group of twelve, "Alright the first six and the second six are a team." This split them up and put Tommy and Kim on the same team.

He went back to the center of the floor and held up the box of pens. "We are going to play a game called bigger and better and each of your teams will compete against one another. You will each get a pen and be sent out in different directions around town, you have an hour and a half to come back. The object is to go out and see what you can trade for, for this pen. You need to introduce your selves to the people and ask if they can trade you anything for the pen that is bigger and better. You keep doing this for as long as you can. You have to be back here with whatever you get in an hour and a half. No using powers if you have them still and whatever you get you have to carry them, no using cars." Ernie dismissed the groups in different directions

Tommy, Kim, Trini, Billy, Jason, and Zach were walking along and came to their first house. When they walked away they had a glue stick instead of a pen. Going to another house they received a six pack of Beef ravioli however the people did not want the glue stick. As they walked Kim and Tommy stayed away from each other. However they were unconsciously coming closer to understanding each other and the reasons that had separated them all those years ago. The next house they came to traded the gluestick for a surprisingly brand new DVD set well at least it was still in its original plastic wrap.

Walking up to the next house the lights were on but no one answered so they started to walk away hover they noticed an old TV on the lawn with a free sign so they took it. It was old and quite heavy but managed.

At the end of the game they walked back into the youth center with three lamps the TV and a broken printer. Some of the other teams had old skis, one group had a sheet of plywood while yet another had a random picture. The Astro team had a story of being offered someone's husband.

It was during this time that Tommy approached Kim, "Kim after being forced to spend the last hour with you, I want to talk, you know I realized that I have missed you and I want to try to straighten out our problems."

"Kim looked at Tommy and smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to give me the chance to explain, I have been waiting for a while now, but every time I saw you, you pushed me away." With a smile they turned around and linked arms and snuck out of the reunion hoping to get out unnoticed which miraculously they did.

They did not return for the rest of the reunion and only just came back for the closing of it, their absence had been noted and when they entered everyone stared for on Kim's finger was a ring that had supposed to be their ten years earlier.

AN: Before you say anything about this being another Tommy Kim story, it was not meant to be totally around the Tommy Kim thing. I was telling more about the game. I needed a story line and this one seemed to fit fine. The Game is what I played the other night and the things they collected are exactly what my team collected. Also a team collected ply wood and skis. A team really did get offered a husband as well as a dog that didn't belong to the people. You have got to love college kids and their boredom.

Instructions for playing the game: 1) get a couple groups together at least two wiht about three people in the group minimum and set a time limit. 2) give each group a small inexpensive item like a pen. 3) each group go in a diffrent direction. 4) go to a house knock and introduce yourself (tell who you are, where you are from and the game)(halloween works great because people are expecting you to knock on their door) 5)ask if they have something to trade for your object 6)wash rinse and repeat till time runs out. 7)youll laugh at what is brought back at the end and it si alright to comeback with more then one item sometimes people will decide they don't want anything but they will give you something.

Have fun


End file.
